Code Geass: The Unknown Variable
by Myyddraal
Summary: There are many things in our world that Humanity can't grasp. Join Paul Rocburn as he is thrust into the world of Code Geass, where he must fight against Britannia alongside the goals of Zero so that he can stop Ragnarok and break the Sword of Akasha, for the Sword of Akasha is not a way to kill God, no, it is a key to unlock the gates to the place of damnation - Hell.
1. The Shadow Descends

Hello, everyone who is reading this story. This is going to be my first fan fiction ever, and a Code Geass story no less. I've never really have written a story quite like this before, so if any of you feel like I am missing something, messed up something, or have pointers and tips to help me out and make me better, then please make those comments. Also quick thing, this will be majorly from my point of view but Lelouch will still get plenty of page time.

All right that is enough for now, so let's get started on this.

Talking: "Let's do this!"

Thoughts: '_Hmm, interesting'_

Geass: "_**I command you**__…."_

Loudspeaker: "**Not so fast terrorist**."

Any voice inside someone's head that doesn't belong to them: '_I have been watching you'_

Japanese dialogue: "Die Brittanian!"

Japanese thoughts: 'This should be good'

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Code Geass, nor do I own anything else that may be recognizable and linkable to other shows, books, mangas, anime, video games, etc.**

Final note: Suzaku will suffer quite a bit every time we meet, due to the fact that he messed up nearly every important that I can think of in the series for the Black Knights, though I won't completely ruin his life.

Code Geass: The Unknown Variable

* * *

'_I am so not having a good day so far' _I think to myself as I duck behind some rubble and hide in the shadows as a group of soldiers run past, gunning down anyone they see.

I replay the events in my head before I ended up in this situation. I was in my home working on a daily summer assignment that my parents are making me do where I have to research a career. I was half way done with my assignment when the first signs that my life is about to be turned upside down appeared. The laptop's screen that I was doing the assignment on started flickering. Normally, I just quietly complained a little bit about it and then proceeded to ignore it. A few minutes later, it started again, but even worse than the first time. The screen was all broken up and flash different parts of the screen everywhere. The screen eventually stopped flickering when I was about to call for my mom, since dad is probably still hopped up on medication to keep him from going crazy and won't be able to do anything for another hour while the medicine works.

I eye the computer warily for a long time and scrolled the mouse pad to see if the screen freaks out again. I do this several times, and believing that whatever was going was probably some freak occurrence, I scroll over and open up the internet. The page pops up, the computer freezes, than the screen goes completely with a sentence in big, white letters, saying:

We had our fun with your father, now it's your turn

Paul.

That is when things go from weird to freaky. As soon as I see the words, I suddenly have a blaring headache, and voices are whispering seemingly meaningless things to me. They keep getting louder and louder, and then three voices speak inside my head. The voices all around were still climbing in volume, but the first voice simply out shouted them, saying,

'_LITTLE ONE, WE HAVE WATCHED AND WE HAVE WAITED. WE HAVE SPOKEN AND INTERACTED WITH YOUR FATHER, LEAVING A MARK UPON HIM SO THAT WHEN HE HAS A CHILD, THAT CHILD WILL BE ABLE TO MEET OUT OUR DEMANDS!'_

I was shocked by the intensity of the voice, and stumbled out of my chair. I shouted back in my head, '_who are you, what are you doing in my head!_' Then another voice spoke out, it voice fluctuating between shouting and whispering, angry and happy, orderly and chaotic.

'_You will leave THIS WORLD, and you will fight to SAVE another. You will meet MANY FOES AND many allies, AND you will receive GREAT BOUNTY, AND devastating LOSS. YOU will know PEACE, and YOU will know CHAOS!'_

I was stunned and was sent reeling as if stuck by the second voice, where the first one simply sent me stumbling out off my chair by its suddenness, and as I was about to reply quietly heatedly, blinding agony swept over me, knocking the breath out of me and sending me to the floor. I couldn't even whimper as physical agony consumed, while the voices inside my head building to a mighty crescendo. As I lay on the floor, I hear a primal howl from downstairs, my dad's room, and then hear my mom shouting something. I can feel the very floor underneath my rumble as what is most likely my father charging up the stairs and then hear him crashing into the door, trying to get in. He can't because somehow, the door was locked when I never even touched the lock.

'_That shouldn't be possible; he should still be comatose for an hour after taking those pills, not trying to ram down the door into my room._' I think to myself in wonder, hearing him roaring my name while trying to break down the door. I try to get up or call out to him, but the agony flares up to where I cannot even form a coherent thought, then suddenly the agony ceases and a third voice speaks, silencing the other voices completely. Its tone is soft yet authoritative, a voice that cuts through the multitudes of voices and captures my attention. It whispers to me

'_We will guide you, we will watch over you Paul. The fate of an entire world rests upon your shoulders. You cannot fail or all will be lost. Know that the Hallows will guide you and that God, He who is above all things, will be watching over you. Now go, you must get started._'

I hear what this third and final voice says, and I feel as if I'm being pulled out of my body. I looked down and gasp, my body is starting to turn translucent very quickly. I hear a loud crash and I whip my head around and see that my father has finally beaten down the door. In the door way stands my father, an average sized 37 year old man with short brown hair and a thick yet short beard. Even though he is in a bed for half the day, he looks as if he could out and do the Iron Man triathlon today and not break a sweat. I myself look like a younger mirror image of him except for my pure black hair, blue eyes, and white skin compared to his deeply tanned skin and hazel/brown eyes. He looks at me as I continue to fade out with sad but hopeful eyes and says,

"Paul, whatever the Hallows have said to you, do it. It pays to do what they say. Now go with my blessing on their endeavor, son, and make me proud," Matthew Rocburn, my father, say to me as I continue to fade out and everything begins to grow dark. The very last thing I see and think before the darkness closes in is a red crane like symbol burning in front of my vision, and thought,

'_Geass'_

* * *

I as I begin to come to I realize a few things are off immediately. One, there was not a breeze in my room nor was there as many smells. Secondly, I do not remember there ever be bit off rubble on the floor.

'_Well except for the door that dad kicked down, but this stuff feels like rocks.' _I think to myself as my sight finally returns and I attempt to pick myself up off the floor to get a look at my surroundings. This does not happen due to the fact that someone shoves me back down again. I look around to see who was doing that and find myself looking down the barrel of a shot gun, a model 1887. I look up past the gun to its owner and see something that makes me take a blink in surprise. The man had what appeared to be blue, bright blue hair, but other than that, he looked like your average Joe right off the street. He sees me do this and pushes his gun against my forehead and forces it back in front.

"Oi, eyes front Britannian, or I'll blast off your head" He barks at me with venom that I certainly have done nothing to earn. Again I am left speechless, the blue hair was shocking enough, but the man spoke Japanese, and I understood every word of it. I quickly get over that shocking fact and stare ahead, not wanting to upset him. In front of me are three other guys in various clothing that I would see on teenage gangster. They have an assortment of weapons on them, from baseball bats to knives and there seemed to be a Japanese katana on one the guy's back. They are all glaring at me with a kind of hate and anger that could only be obtained from years of being forced to suffer hardship, misery, and humiliation. And by the looks of it, that just found someone to 'productively' vent that hatred and anger on: me.

'_Well, I can already tell this isn't going to end well for me' _I think grimly, as I watch the guy with the katana walk up to me with a swagger and a smirk on his face. He must be the leader, because he seems to be wearing the best clothing off the four. He wears black shirt, baggy green cargo pants, and tan combat boots.

'Well you finally opened up your eyes, Brit, now we can ask you a few question", He say as he walks forward to me while reaching behind and drawing the katana from his back. He stops in front of me and swings the blade and stops it a hairbreadths away from my neck. "Like for example, why did you suddenly appear in here. Are you some kind of new military experiment that Britannia has cooked up?" He presses the blade against my neck and I can feel the blade starting to cut in. I look up at him and was about to say something, when one of the of other gangsters scoffs, a black haired guy, saying,

"Kai, man, you are just wasting your breath, we all know that the Brits either don't know what you're saying or if they do, they refuse to speak in Japanese because they believe everything about their society is superior." You see the newly minted Kai, look at the other guy, and grunts in acknowledgement. He looks at you thoughtfully, debating something in his mind. He seems to make up his mind rather quickly, because he simply shrugs, pulls back the katana and hold it high and behind him. He looks at me with a cruel smirk, and says,

"Looks like it's your unlucky day, since we can't get you to understand us, I'm just going to kill you and hang up your body at the outskirts of the ghetto as a warning to other Britannians that think about coming here. Plus, if you are a military experiment, we will be costing them a lot of money and make them hurt in their wallets" Kai says and moves the sword so that he can swing it down and decapitate me in one go. "Then again, it is useless telling you this, so DIE!" He swings the sword and it flashes for my neck. I close my eyes shut as the blade approaches, not wanting to see it happen. Then I feel like ice is shooting up my back, and I hear a whisper.

_'Letting you die hear would be very counterproductive to the mission we have for you. Try not to get into these kinds of situations again'_

The quiet voice! I didn't think that I would ever hear it again, and after hearing it, the weirdness continued. The icy feel from before covers my whole body and then the feeling disappears abruptly. I watch as everything seems to get a faint white highlight, and temperature seems to fall slightly. Then things go from weird/freaky to downright supernatural, as I watch whatever the voice is, or maybe myself, is doing. Time seemed to slow and then come to a near halt. I am greatly surprised by this, then suddenly remember that a razor sharp sword is about to give me a very unwanted shave. I dive off to the side, expecting the blade to slice up my shoulder or leg, but it never comes.

I see that the gangsters are still in super slow motion. Most people would walk up to the gangsters and try and figure out what was going on or mess around with the gangsters, I decide to do something similar to messing around with them. I approached the guy with the katana from the other direction, and reach out and grab his sword, still expecting things for me to go downhill very fast. Instead of time resuming normal speed when I grab the katana, the gangsters still move slowly, and so I decide to use the katana and permanently solve my problem and avenge probably countless others. I use the sword and behead each of them, so that they die as painlessly as possible. When I finished with the gruesome deed, take all of their weapons, money and anything else useful, and manage to find the exit, time unfroze, and the gangsters fell to the ground while their heads rolled on the floor.

I finally was out of that building and it finally dawned on me where I was from my surroundings. The ruin of a city I was in was a Japanese ghetto. I looked back and say that the building I had come out of was some river side apartment or office building.

'_No wonder they were calling me Britannian, Texas, and sub sequentially the U.S., is right smack dab in the middle of the Britannian homeland_!' _This must be Area 11 I am in! _I look around to make sure there was no large gathering of Japanese anywhere, due to the fact that I really don't want to push my luck with the quiet voice. I notice further down the street and on the bank of the river there are some stalls set up and were catering a small group of Japanese. I'm glad that I decided to keep the sword as well as take the other gangsters weapons, that way if the locals start getting violent about me being present; I have a way to defend myself. As I approach the stands, one of them notices my approach and gets the attention of the others. They all look over at me and give me a glare, some moving forward in a threatening fashion. I immediately correct their behavior by glaring back, and bring my shot gun to bear but did not shot. That solved the problem, as the locals move back in fear, caution and fear on their faces quite visible. After they finally move far away enough, I lower the gun, and call out to them and once again surprising myself, when I spoke in fluent Japanese,

"Listen….um... I don't want any problems; I just want to know where I am at, what the date is, and where I can a find way to get out of the ghetto" This obviously shocked the people, as they never thought that a Britannian would ever ask for directions or speak in their tongue. They looked amongst each other nervously, before I heard voice call behind me,

"I can help you with your problem sir, but I would like to know where you got that sword first?" I turn around see that one of the stall keepers had called out to me. I happily walk over to him, hoping that my day gets better after I have my chat with the stall keeper. As I take my seat I notice that the crowd has grown and are starting to move forward, more out of curiosity then out of desire to beat me to death. I hinge my chances on them staying curious so that I can the info that I need and get out before they get angry again. As I sit down, he motions that he would like to see the sword.

"Where I got the sword, I got it off some punks that didn't take too kindly to me showing up here, as well as the other weapons," I say to him as I hand over the sword for him to inspect it. I may be no expert on Japanese weaponry, but the katana seems to be the real deal, looks to be hand forged by a master and using genuine materials instead mass produced stuff. The blade seem to be the most unique part, for while the other parts of the katana where rather unimpressive, the blade was blacker than night and seem to drink in the light around it. I begin to wonder how a group of gangsters managed to get their hands on a blade like that. As well as how I didn't manage to notice those details when I was using the sword to chop off the gangsters' heads, or when they were trying to chop off mine. "I managed to get that sword away from one of them, then got rid of them, because I was sure they would never let me escape alive."

"Well you were very lucky to get this blade away from, and may I ask, was their leader a man by the name of Kai?" I nod my head and he grunts in approval "Well you did a service for the people here, he and his cronies have been attacking people all the time, mugging them, raping the occasional unlucky woman, and killing anyone they think is a threat." He examines the blade a little more, re-sheaths it, and returns the blade to me. I sling the sword over my back and catch a glimpse of the crowd behind me, which gives a mini-heart attack and causes me to turn pale.

The crowd that was originally at the stall was probably 10-15 people, now it seems like there 40-50 people staring me down. My fears soon become unfounded when some they start smiling at me whole heartedly and even a few thank me. I was bit confused as to why, bit that confusion was solved when I heard them saying things like "good riddance" or "those boys were nothing but problem" and even few "they should have suffered more for their crimes than what you gave them" as well as some come up and patting me on the back, though they were the minority, the rest just smiled a little and went about their daily business. I smile a little at that the turn around to finish my conversation with stall keeper, believing my day was finally looking up for a change.

* * *

I ran as fast as my legs could possibly move and far as my body would allow. I had watched every episode of Code Geass, and it had quickly become my favorite show. I knew quite a bit about the show, but not everything. And of course one piece of knowledge that I knew also was identical to the info the stall keeper had given. That was the reason I was running as if Death was hot on my heels. For I had gotten the date from the stall keeper and I knew my luck still looked down and was only going to get worse today. For today was going to be the fateful Shinjuku massacre, and I was right smack dab in the middle of the Shinjuku Ghetto. I knew that I had to get out of the ghetto before the bullets started flying. I was happy though that I had warned the people down at the banks to get out or hide themselves the best way they could so they wouldn't end as causalities for Clovis' search for C.C. I kept running and looking for the way out when I hear a rumble in the air and see Britannian drop ships flying overhead, most likely carrying the Honorary Britannians that will be searching for the capsule that C.C. is in. I look around for a place to hide, and see a building that leads underground.

'_Ok, I can hide down there or at the least use the underground tunnels as a way to avoid all the heavy fighting that is about to take place_' I think to myself as I take off down into the tunnel, not realizing that I was jumping out of the metaphorical frying pan and into the fire by running down there. As I keep running, I eventually come to a point where it is like a large underground road. There is rubble everywhere, and there is a large crack in the road. I have a feeling in the back of my head that this place is very familiar, but just can't put a label or a name on the place. As I stop to catch my breath after running for a very long distance, I begin looking around for a way out. I eventually see a smaller personnel tunnel nearby and so I head over to it, when I begin hearing a noise coming down from the tunnel.

I look towards where I think the noise is originating from and see that a cargo truck is barreling down the road towards. I once again act upon reflex and make a flying leap for the personnel tunnel, not wanting to be turned into road kill. I successfully clear the entrance and several seconds later the truck streams past. A few moments later I hear a crash resound throughout the tunnel and I jump to the conclusion that the truck must have crashed into the large crack in the floor. I cautiously look out from the safety of my tunnel and the scene finally registers in my brain as to why this location is so familiar.

'_This is where Lelouch meets Suzaku, where Suzaku gets shot and later ends up piloting one of the most advanced knightmares in existence, the Lancelot, and where Lelouch finally meets C.C._!' I think quickly, then remember that a full platoon of infantry that will shoot first, never ask questions is going to be showing up soon. So I take off down the personnel, finding the energy to run at full sprint down the tunnel, knowing that I most likely will die I stay there and try to get involved.

(Author's Note: The meeting between those three Lelouch, Suzaku, and C.C. will play out as in the Canon: Onwards with the story: D)

I ran and I ran, and I had no idea how long I had been going, but I knew that the clock was ticking because after 5-7 minutes of running, I heard a loud BOOM from the way I had come from, signaling that the truck had just blown up. Lelouch would obviously go down this tunnel due to the fact that there is nowhere is else to go, and the military would go around up top and try to cut them off at the warehouse where Lelouch receives his Geass.

'_That means I just have to get there first_!' My brain concludes, and I pick up the pace and race down the tunnel at a dead sprint, my muscle aching and my lungs screaming for a break, but I don't' stop, knowing sore and spent muscles are a much better consequence then the alternative I will get if I stop. Eventually, _'good grief that was a lot of running'_, I make it to the end and find myself in a warehouse with a large group of Japanese huddling on the floor in fear, while I hear various gunshots and explosions in the background mixed with the screams of dying people. The people on the floor look at me with abject terror at my weapons, confusion at my odd choice clothes (Sunday clothes, light blue collared shirt with buttons at the neck, white/cream colored shorts, tan Marine Corps. belt and an old pair of semi-falling apart gray, red, and black tennis shoes), and anger at my appearance.

Some of them jump up with various weapons in hand to defend themselves and their loved ones. I whip out my shotgun once again and try to talk them down, and try to convince them to hide down in the tunnel that I just came from. At first they refused to budge, but when they hear voices outside, followed by gunshots flying in from the windows, they changed their tune quickly enough. As they rush into the tunnel, an elderly man stops and asks me,

"Why are you helping us?" I look at him and say,

"Because I don't think that everything that Britannia is doing is right, and I especially disagree with the numbers system and the treatment of those that Britannia has conquered." I answer back to him proudly, and without hesitation. The old man smiles, and then follows the rest of the people into the tunnels. I then hear more voices outside followed by bullets punching through one of the big steel doors. Realizing I do not have much time, and that I am too far away from the tunnel entrance to discretely get away, I see a dark corner that might hide me, as long as they don't look over here.

'_DO NOT worry Young ONE, WE are HERE to HELP you get Started in your QUEST AND MISSION in defeating BRITANNIA, I SAID You would receive Great BOUNTIES, AND so here is YOUR SECOND!' _

'_The second voice, well I suppose they are going to try and keep me alive, so I can complete their mission. All right crazy voice; let's see what my second present is!' _At first I suspect that time would slow down again, but nothing seems to happen. Then everything seems to take on a bluish glow (A.N.: think of the night vision effect that is in Skyrim that Khajiit and vampires have) I then feel like I am being immersed in water, but can still breathe. I look around then at my body and finally see what my second gift is was. The feeling that I had felt was me actually merging with the shadows themselves. It feels like I right now floating under water and wherever the shadows lead, it seems like I can 'swim' that way. On one side, I can see out of the walls and into the room, while The other side is just pitch black and I find that if swim that way there is considerable room, and then most likely a another shadow that I could go through on the other side of the building.

I decide to 'swim' up into the ceiling overhead just in time as the soldiers that had confronted Lelouch from early bust in via explosives, leaving an adequate hole for them to walk through. A conversation drifts up to me, and it seems like the officer of the group is talking to one of his subordinates.

"Are you sure this is were those two are going to pop back up?" The commander asks impatiently. I remember him from the show, he looked quite nasty on the computer, but that laptop can't hold a candle to the real thing. I already dislike him and I've just met him too.

"Yes, my Lord. The tunnel they took should have exited here according to the map of the tunnel systems we have." One of the soldiers responds while scanning the room.

"Well then start looking for them! Don't just stand there, His Highness is not in a good mood and does not want to be kept waiting." With that in mind the soldiers spread out and begin searching the room for where Lelouch and C.C. might be, except the tunnel entrance/exit, for some odd reason. As they do this, I notice out of the corner of my eye that Lelouch and C.C. have just arrived and are now hiding in the stair well. I can see Lelouch try to think up some way to get himself out of this situation in one piece.

'_Hmm, tad bit different dialogue, but nothing to drastic. Plus they don't seem to have shot that little girl, so they had a bit of time to start searching. Oh well, nothing to drastic seems to be changing. Now if I remember correctly, Shirley should be calling him right about…_' Lelouch phone starts ringing; this instantly alerts some near bye soldiers '_now_.' I watch as he frantically tries to turn off the phone, but it is too late, the soldiers already know he's there. They drag him and C.C. out and separate them, two soldiers holding her while Lelouch is positioned in front of the other soldiers by the back wall, giving off the feel that he is standing in front of a fire squad, which, sadly, he is.

"What an appropriate location for a terrorist to meet his end. Still you did well for a student, but that is to be expected, you're a Britannian. Unfortunately my clever young friend, you have no future." With that said the commander leveled his gun and was about to fire, when C.C. broke free from the soldiers and jumped in between Lelouch and the commander, shouting,

"He must not die!" The commander fired and C.C. took the bullet for Lelouch and fell to the floor dead. Lelouch stood there shocked after seeing the commander shoot the girl (C.C.).

"You shot her." He stammered looking surprised and reflexively checking for a pulse, but realizes that is a useless gesture, because a bullet to the head kills someone instantly.

"Humph, our orders were to bring her back alive, if possible. Oh well, nothing can be done about it now. We'll tell our superiors that we found the terrorist hideout and killed them all. Regrettably, the female hostage had already been tortured to death. What do you think school boy?" The commander said smoothly even though he just killed his target by mistake when he was supposed to bring her back alive. Lelouch simply kneeled by C.C. quietly muttering to himself. Suddenly C.C. grabs his wrist and commences what can only be the Geass contract ceremony. I already know what they say, but the ceremony barely lasts a second out here.

'_Hmm, it seems longer in the show, oh well_' I think off hand, while I watch with a shiver off excitement as Lelouch stands back up again. I know in the show that he Geass' them to commit suicide, but I want to keep that commander off to the side so he can be used for a later date. I begin trying to stretch out of the shadows, wanting to grab the commander, and watch as shadowy tendrils detach from the shadows. There were six of these new appendages, and at first I wonder how I am able to do this, but I push that thought to side for now. So much freaky stuff has happened to me in the last 12 hours that I really can't be surprised by some new strange thing happening nor do I really care about how I am able to do it.

'_I can go test my new abilities later, if I get to keep, right now I have got to grab that commander_ _before Lelouch can Geass him' _I think quickly while getting into position overhead of him.

"Say, how should a Britannian who detests his own country live his life," Lelouch says after standing up, with his right hand covering his left eye.

"Are you some kind of radical… huh?!" The commander questions before suddenly become afraid of the boy in front who seems to be giving off so kind off cold, commanding, and above all else, deadly vibe. Something seems to have changed in Lelouch's demeanor. With the vibes he was getting, the commander was almost self-assured that the roles have changed, that his was the prey, and Lelouch, the predator.

"What's wrong? Why not shot? Your opponent is just a school boy, or have you finally realized that only ones that should kill are the one that are prepared to be killed!" Lelouch states and removes his hand from his face and reveals his new power, Geass.

"Huh, what's going on here?!" The commander stutters and his hand holding the pistol starts shaking, an obvious sign that he is starting to panic. I know what is about to happen, so I ready myself to spring into action in a manner that keeps the soldiers looking at Lelouch while I grab their commander.

"**I Lelouch Vi Britannia command you, now all of you, Die!**" With that being said, I spring into action right before he says die. My shadow whips, as I now like to call them, cross the distance in between me and him faster than the Geass can. I grab the commander by the head while covering his eyes with the whip which proceeds to wrap around his head in less than a second, and a single whip to grab each limb, while the final one wraps around his torso. I unceremoniously yank him up into the shadows, the man screaming like a little girl, doing all of this in a few seconds. While the normal Die command takes hold with the other soldiers, the commander is still un-Geassed, I sigh in relief, seeing my actions where not a waste a time.

After the soldiers drop dead, all that is left is one freaked out Lelouch, frantically observing the ceiling in a attempt to find where the whips had come from, completely forgetting about the soldiers that just committed suicide in front of him quite happily, a sort-of dead C.C., and finally me and a terrified Britannian commander hidden inside the shadows. As Lelouch is still trying to pinpoint where the shadow whips came from, I'm currently trying to figure out how I can turn this die-hard, Purist, racist, Britannian into a sleeper agent against his own will. I grab him by the head and try forcing his will to bend to my own. Sadly, it doesn't seem to work as the commander doesn't stop screaming or cursing me. I feel a sudden tingling inside my head and now I somehow know how to bend the man. It feels like another set of shadow whips coming from my head, but invisible to the naked eye, and they can interact with a person's brain.

'_I SAID I would HELP YOU, it would be troublesome IF YOU didn't know THE EXTENT of your own abilities OR HOW TO USE them. You also NOW HAVE THE KNOWLEDGE to use the first gift, but IT is more TAXING THAN THE others! You still have BOUNTIES AND power you have yet to receive, and you will Get all OF THEM before you LEAVE!'_

Once again the crazy sounding voice comes to my rescue. I looked at the man and smile a vicious smile. He starts whimpering at that since, I didn't know it at the time, I look like some horrible monster to him right now.

"Let's get started then!" I roar, whipping out these new mind whips at the my new test subject, and the commander howled in terror, not knowing nor wanting what was about to come.

Meanwhile, while I was mentally destroying and rewiring the commander's brain, Lelouch's brain was running a mile a minute after what he just saw. Here he was, about to be executed for knowing and seeing too much, next thing he knows, he has some magical power that allowed him to make the soldiers commit suicide on his orders. The part that scared him was that the commander was grab by something, and was pulled up into the ceiling and into a **shadow. **He did not want to find out what had grabbed the commander personally, and his apparent salvation from it came in the form of a knightmare frame blowing a hole in the building to let itself in. Inside the frame was Major (A.N. –If someone knows Villetta's rank, please share, cause I'm guessing) Villetta Nu. Using the knightmare's fact sphere, she discovers that the royal guard is all dead.

"How could all these royal guards be dead?" She notices Lelouch and then flips on the loudspeakers for her knightmare, "**What happened her boy, and why is a Britannian student here in a place like this? Are you deaf, answer me or I'll" **She shoots the wall directly behind Lelouch, which catches my attention as I'm finishing up on the final touches for my sleeper agent. I finish up wiping the commander's memory of our little 'session', and him ever seeing Lelouch. While I finish up with the commander, Lelouch Geass' Villetta, steals her knightmare, and is heading down the street when the commander and I pop back out of the shadows, though the commander is unconscious.

I look down and see that I am dressed differently, than before. I seem to be wearing a large cloak with hood that on it that is pitch black, absorbing the light like the katana from earlier. It flares out at the end but looks like it is in tatters. I seemed to be wearing a set of simple looking black armor, covering me from the neck down to my feet. It bends and shifts with my movements, and it definitely does not breathe like armor normally breathes, which is never. The cape I'm wearing can gather in front and cover me completely. I do not seem to be wearing any kind of mask, so I assume that my face can still be seen. I find out that I'm wrong, because I see a mirror and my reflection, and see that were my face is there is only an unbroken shadow. I check the gear I had and find that I only have a pure black sword left, a simple long sword.

'_Guess Crazy Voice decided to give me some better gear, he also seemed to have switched out or change that katana into a long sword, as well as taking that shotgun_." I comment then mentally sigh at the loss of any form of ranged combat that I have 'I _guess Crazy Voice really wants to keep me alive if it is just giving me this stuff without me having to jump through hops to get it_.' I look up and over and see that Villetta is still Geassed, so I reach out with my mind whips and delve into her mind, intent on altering her memories of Lelouch, but I stop. I remember that she would eventually marry Ohgi because of this encounter. I decide to be merciful and spare her and Ohgi on that regard. My mind whips informs me that the Geass will soon fail, so I withdraw it and use the ability that I had used before when captured by those gangsters, I slow time long enough so that I that I could get out without being noticed.

Now I find myself out on the streets, after reaching the end of that very long backstory, running and hiding from the soldiers that are killing anything that doesn't have a friendly Britannian IFF on it. I phase back out of the rubble and continue down the street to find the 'Bounties' as the Crazy Voices calls them, so I can the fight back against Britannian. I climb up one of the nearby buildings to the top, using the various other abilities that I have discovered up to this point, but all seem to be part of the same Bounty since the Voices haven't made any comments yet.

I discovered that I have super human strength, when I punched a Britannian soldier that had found me in the face and my fist went straight through his head and helmet without even slowing and put a large crater in the building, the debris flying off acting like shrapnel from a frag grenade, killing the rest of his platoon.

I found I have super speed when I had to run away from a squad of knightmares that saw me demonstrate my strength on their fellow soldiers and forgot that I could slow down time. I ended up leaving them in the dust and what looks like scorch marks in the shape of an armored boot.

I seem to have a very resilient body and/or armor as well, as regenerative abilities, due to the fact that I took a 120 mm. round from a tank to the body and felt like I only got kicked in the chest and stumbled back then proceeded to run away like it never happened. I also did not want to test my luck with how much damage I can take, so I continued to avoid tanks.

I learned I can jump up 2.5 stories when running when I got chased by the same knightmare squad from early for a second time and escaped by parkouring up the side of the buildings. I could hear them gasping inside their knightmares, as they watch me move and bend in ways a human should not be able to do, in full armor no and dodging bullets no less.

All five of my senses seem to be enhanced because everything is clearer, sharper, and more precise. Out of all the gifts so far, these are the one that I despise right now. It means that I can hear the screams of the dying and the bullets silencing them better, vividly see a tank slaughter civilian from miles away, feel the earth rumble from all the machinery working to exterminate the Ghetto residents, taste the blood and fear in the air, and smell things that would make a cold blooded murderer puke his guts out for hours.

I finally make it to the top off the building and survey the Ghetto. I notice that there seems to be many more explosions then before, and as I focus in one spot several miles away, I see Sutherlands fighting other Sutherlands.

'_It seems that Lelouch has finally met up with the other terrorists that will become the Black Knights later on._'

I see that the battle has just begun, and the Lancelot has yet to launch. There is still time to find the other Bounties before the battle is over, so I can test them out in battle. Behind the shadows in my hood, I smile broadly, eager to begin my quest to stop Britannia.

"Well then, time to get started" and with that, I jumped off the building, and went on the offensive against Britannia.

* * *

Woah, that took a while to write. Well this is the first chapter in Code Geass: The Unknown Variable Hoped you guys liked.

Read, Review, and Enjoy

And please, comment on my work that way I can correct mistakes in the future, and become a better writer.

No harsh language in those reviews and comments.

Please not that I will try to get the chapter out as fast as I can, Chap 2 may be in by Sunday/Monday the 29/30. If not, expect it to be here during the week of July 6-12.

Next Chap will be Lelouch's perspective. We will also be seeing the final Bounties for Paul during this time. And for those who are wondering, yes, Paul will be getting a knightmare as one of the final bounties.

Leave a comment/review for what you think Paul's knightmare should/will be!


	2. The Titan is Unleashed

Alright, I'm Back!

Ready yourselves for chapter 2. Last Chapter I introduced the O.C. and started laying out most of his abilities, appearance, and what not. Now we will be looking through the eyes of Lelouch for the Majority of the chapter. (Note: If the dialogue/thoughts use I or something similar, that is the O.C., Lelouch will be he or Lelouch in dialogue/thoughts. Same applies with the other characters.)

There is a key for the dialogue on chapter 1, though I will have to update a few things, if you are confused about the context the dialogue/thought is in( a.k.a. whether it's Japanese or English, their thoughts or someone/something else's voice that is in their head, normal speech, voice changered, or loudspeaker.)

Before we get started, Any and all recognizable material from any copyrighted source (A.K.A., shows, books, movies, anime, manga, you name it) is the rightful property of their creator, the only original things I believe I can claim is the O.C.

Enough pretext talking! Here is chapter 2!

* * *

"R2, fire anchor" A gunship was destroyed by a slash harken.

"B7, use UN ordinance" An APC was destroyed by a heavy round from a knightmare's cannon.

"N group, you'll continue your advance" Multiple war cries are heard from the loudspeakers of several terrorist controlled Sutherlands as the they overwhelm a squad of Britannian Knightmares. Lelouch watches as the terrorists respond perfectly to his commands. Before he had assumed command, the terrorists were being thoroughly whipped by the Britannians, now they are the ones who are dominating the battlefield. Lelouch looked down at his chessboard that he found on his way through the ghetto. The pieces were all in place, and now it was his brother's move.

"Now then, the enemy has five option, their move." Lelouch watches the tactical screen on his knightmare and listen to the radio channel, waiting for Clovis to make his move. He doesn't have to wait long. Lelouch raises his eyebrow as Clovis orders the majority of his knightmares, including those from the protective encirclement all towards a single point in the ghetto.

"Well, that was a stupider move than I expected." Lelouch remarked to himself. Even someone who has little to no training in strategy and tactics knows that in this day and age, you never send the majority of your forces into a single area close together. Enemy artillery, air strikes, and any number of nasty surprises that the enemy may have up their sleeve can turn what you think would be a single sided beat down in your favor into a catastrophic defeat. "You Q-1, do you have an area map?"

"Yes I have a map of the old town, but it has no current land marks" came Kallen's response over the radio.

"It'll do" Lelouch responded. "Alright, mission number 3 now. Is everything prepared?" Lelouch spoke over the radio to the terrorists as they executed his orders. He received various replies in the affirmative to his question. He watched as they began streaming the back into the tunnels even as the Britannian forces raced towards their last known position before executing mission number 3. He could hear in the background as he heard Clovis gasp as he found nothing when he had expected the terrorists to be there. Lelouch chuckled at his brother's response to this, and noticed the terrorists were at the designated spot. "With this I call check" Lelouch said, setting a piece on his board and putting the enemy king in check. He sat back and watched as his plan came to fruition.

Where the majority of Clovis' forces once were, now a gapping hole in the ground filled with knightmare wreckage now remains. This was all thanks to Kallen shooting her slash harken into the ceiling of the tunnel that she and the rest of the terrorists were in, destabilizing the concrete and causing a massive chain reaction, bringing about the above stated devastation. Lelouch laughed hysterically at the destruction, proclaiming boldly and a little bit arrogantly,

"My plan worked, didn't? I can do it, I can, I can defeat Britannia!"

* * *

Some where else in the Ghetto, I hear Lelouch say this and grimace.

_'He has no idea what is about to be thrown at him, thanks to his little plan'_ I think grimly, watching the smoke/dust cloud rise from the point where Lelouch quite literally ripped the floor out from underneath the Britannians. I shrug, and turn around, and begin stepping over the shredded bodies of Britannian foot soldiers, courtesy of my sword and supernatural strength. _'This would be a defeat for him since the Lancelot is superior to the Sutherland and every way except for not having an ejection system, however, this time won't be a spectacular defeat for Lelouch, not if I have anything to say about it!_' I crane my neck up to look at the metal monstrosity before me, and the reason why the soldiers who are doing an excellent job of looking like mince meat are like that. Before me stands a knightmare, my final Bounty, and within my head thunders one of the Voices, saying one word,

'_ATLAS!_'

* * *

"Heh heh heh, one more push and the checkpoint will fall" Lelouch laughs quietly to himself, seeing that he is winning.

Lelouch watches as the battle seems to be winding down after destroying the majority of Clovis' soldiers. He also notices that a section of the encirclement seems to have been attacked and destroyed. Command seems to have noticed this to and is trying to contact that part of the encirclement, as well as trying to send in units to investigate without compromising the encirclement any further

_'Huh, I don't remember sending any units over there, and there definitely isn't any of the terrorists over there right now. So what is going on over there..._' Lelouch ponders, wondering what happened, when the terrorists start reporting in with news.

"This is B group reporting enemy presence"

"Hm, reinforcements? Real battle is different isn't it." Lelouch remarks, then picks up the radio. "Status?"

"Every one ejected, but they took out four units in nothing flat" came the slightly panicked reply.

"Enemy numbers?"

"Only one" Lelouch jerked up a bit, not believing this to much.

'_A single unit, there is now way_.'

"I think it's a new model, I've never seen anything like it AHHH!" the terrorist screamed as what ever was attacking them got him to.

"What's happening out there" Lelouch orders, trying to understand what is going on so he can plan accordingly. He gets a reply from a group, saying something about that the enemy can reflect bullets.

"What, it can reflect bullets?" Lelouch says, slightly shocked.

"AH, what do we do, Ishida, AHHH!" One of the terrorist manages to get off before be destroyed as well.

_'Useless so-called terrorists. Even with all the resources they have, they are being beaten by a single unit'_ Lelouch thinks condescendingly. He partially refuses to believe that the terrorists are being beaten by a supposed super unit, and instead believes their incompetence is the reason for this almost single sided beat down. He notices some more units moving up to destroy the unknown unit, and begins laying out a plan. _'I might as well save their sorry butts before they are all destroyed_.'

"N-4, N-5, hold there, when the rear units arrives, surround that thing" Lelouch ordered them.

"Gotcha" came their reply. Lelouch was half way through on finishing his plan of attack on whatever is attacking the terrorists, when it ripped right through the units he sent at it, destroying his plan before he could even begin. He watched as it continued to destroy the terrorists and their knightmares without pause, causing Lelouch to start to panic.

"N units what happened, what is it!" All Lelouch got in return was static _'What's happened, something I didn't foresee?_'

He even heard a P-1, the leader of the terrorists, scream as his knightmare was destroyed by the unknown knightmare.

"P-1, report!" Again all he received was static over the radio. _'The enemy, can it really be only one unit_?' Lelouch finally began accepting the fact that it most likely was a single knightmare that single handedly destroyed his pseudo-army of terrorists. At this point, Lelouch was really panicking now, seeing that he has no troops left to fight with, save, Q-1, and she will be of no use since she has an old Glassglow with only one arm and a single functioning slash harken, while this monster defeated brand new Sutherland's with fully functioning equipment. Also lump in the fact that he was only barely above-average in talent for knightmare piloting while this guy seemed to be on an ace level, and that Clovis still has a large number of troops from the last time he checked... _'What?!_'

He looked at the tactical map showing the placement for every soldier, vehicle, and knightmare on the map for the operation, and saw that since the last time he looked, the enemy had over 40 knightmares left, excluding those guarding Clovis, 70 heavy armored vehicles excluding those guarding Clovis, and nearly 600 infantry, excluding those near Clovis. Now the enemy was down to just 15 knightmares, 20 heavy armored vehicles, and 200 infantry. And from the chatter he was getting from the G-1, they had no idea that their remaining forces were ripped to shreds.

_'They are most likely too focused on watching whatever destroyed the terrorist to notice this, or less likely, they were receiving false signal and conformation to make it look like their troops are still there'_ Lelouch thinks, and was about to ponder more when suddenly a slash harken appeared in the gap of the building that he had hidden in and buried itself in the concrete ceiling, and pulled up a knightmare the likes that Lelouch has never seen before. It was white, with gold highlights, a humanoid face with tusks while wearing what looks like a helmet an ancient knight would wear, and was fast.

It sped towards Lelouch in a manner that a Sutherland could never pull off. It raised arm, and he noticed that there was a slash harken mounted on it, and he raised his rifle and arm up to block the jab that would have totaled his knightmare.

"Uhh, you mean this thing is what's ruining my plan!" Lelouch groaned as he struggled to keep the white knightmare from overpowering him, while trying to push it back, but instead he was pushed back by the white knightmare. This thing outclassed his knightmare, and unless there was a miracle, this is where two things will happen: He will die here, or he will be captured, his identity discovered, and then he and eventually Nunnally will be shipped off back to Britannia. _'I'm going to lose to this guy if this keeps up!_'

"Nothing more than a pilot, how dare he" Lelouch growled as he was pushed back. Then a miracle, if you could call that, happened. Then floor broke beneath their knightmares feet and they plunged down several stories. Lelouch groaned as he reoriented himself, internally thanking that he didn't land on his cockpit block.

"I don't have a choice, I've got get out of here...!" Lelouch looked up and saw that the white knightmare flying towards him, performing a kick that is very similar to the way Suzaku performs his famous spin round kick. He is barely able to get his knightmare's arm up to keep the kick from beheading his knightmare, crippling the limb in the process. The kick, however, sent him sprawling onto the ground, with the knightmare standing over him, aiming its wrist slash harken at him, preparing to finish him off. This was prevented by a timely interruption by a red Glassglow throwing a punch at it. Sadly, it easily caught the punch.

"Hey I'm returning the favor!" Q-1 said. Lelouch didn't need an invitation to leave. As soon as the red and white knightmare started fighting, he had escaped, by slipping out of the building via the numerous holes in it.

'I must remember that, the most vital element in battle is the human one' Lelouch thought darkly as he escaped. He briefly say a knightmare cockpit block fly out of the building, signifying that one of the knightmares had won. He then heard an alert beeping, warning him of an approaching object from behind. He saw that it was the white knightmare from before, and it was gaining on him quickly. He groaned, then turned while still fleeing and started firing at the knightmare, hoping to hit it and cripple it in some manner. He had no such luck as the thing ducked, twisted, and dodged, every shot fired at. He turned to fire at the buildings, hoping he could use falling rubble, to slow or even crush the thing. This too was stopped as his rifle was shot out of his hand. Lelouch whipped his head around and saw that he had run right into ambush. 10 additional knightmares rushed into the street, followed by several tanks and at the least, 75 infantry soldiers. Lelouch sat stunned, his mind panicking, then simply going blue screen as the enemy surrounds him, finding no way to escape.

"I... I lost..." Lelouch mutters, knowing that there is no way he can get out of this, especially with when he has only 1 knightmare, a small army surrounding him, and that super knightmare breathing down his neck, as if daring him to do something so it could smash him into a million pieces.

"**Enemy pilot, throw down your weapon and step out of your cockpit, failure to comply will result in your immediate execution!** The enemy knightmares all aimed their rifles at him, while the tanks and APCs aimed their cannons at him. Even the white knightmare shifted into a stance to fire it's right slash harken at him.

_'What do I do, there has to be a way out of this!' _Lelouch desperately thinks to himself '_ it all can't just end before I even get started!'_

* * *

Suzaku Kururugi's day was finally looking up for a change. Early he had been shot by the those royal guardsmen, and ended up in the hospital part of the encirclement, with no clue as to where Lelouch and that girl had disappeared. The next thing he knew, he was piloting the most advanced knightmare to date, and found and cornered the leader of the terrorists who were responsible for this whole mess in the Shinjuku Ghetto. Even though he was feeling optimistic about things, he had a small sliver of doubt nagging at him, saying things are about to go horribly wrong. He squashed that thought, convincing himself that nothing can go wrong, since there are already many so knightmares, armored vehicles, and soldiers here, as well as the Lancelot, that they could handle anything the terrorist could throw at them.

"Suzaku, you don't seem to be moving about very much, is there something wrong with the Lancelot that we can't see?" Came Cecile Croomy voice over the radio.

"No Ma'am, I and the other soldiers have surrounded the terrorist leader, and are going to arrest him" Suzaku replied confidently.

"Well, be careful with my Lancelot, Private Kururugi, a cornered animal is most likely at its most dangerous to whatever is around it, and may and will try anything to escape or at the very least kill as many of you as possible." Lloyd's voice came over the radio, carrying an unspoken but painfully obvious threat.

"Yes sir" Suzaku returned his attention to the enemy Sutherland as two friendly knightmares approach it, intent on capturing the terrorist. Suzaku then began to notice some rumbling in the ground through his frame, a rhythmic shaking that he couldn't seem to put his finger on. He used the factspheres on the Lancelot to observe his surroundings and to deduce the what is making the rumbling. Even with two factspheres that are more advanced then a Sutherland's, he could not figure out where the rumbling was coming from, so he just shrugged, assuming it must be his imagination, and sure enough he didn't feel anymore rumbling.

_'Yeah I guess it was just my imagination_' Suzaku thought as the Britannian knightmares gripped the enemy knightmare and were about to forcefully open the cockpit. _'It is a shame that they have chosen this path, when they could have made things better for the Japanese by doing it from within the government. Hopefully they won't try to do any thing that hurts anymore people.' _Suzaku sighed, wondering why the Japanese continued to resist when they had lost. _'At least this terrorist has been taken care of_.' Then his sensors went nuts, suddenly trying to identify something from the buildings to the left. He then heard Cecile shout through his comms, saying

"Suzaku, enormous energy surge detected, something big is moving through the build..." Suzaku doesn't hear the rest of Cecile's warning as the buildings to his left suddenly exploded, killing dozens of troops and crushing a knightmare and a tank. Some debris comes flying towards the Lancelot, and Suzaku jumped into action, making the Lancelot do a series of complicated maneuvers to avoid being hit. When he finally looks back to the buildings, he is shocked at what comes barreling through.

* * *

Lelouch was ready for the end to come. He had given up, knowing that if he tried to resist, he would be shot and Nunnally would be all alone without any family. He was shaken about as 2 Sutherlands grabbed his machine and prepared to forcefully open it, completely missing the fact that the white knightmare was looking around and the rhythmic rumble in the ground. He was simply to stunned by the events that were happening to notice. He doesn't fail to notice the buildings to his left explode. The suddenness catches the 2 Sutherlands off guard, and as they whirl about to face the threat, they are struck down by a pair missiles launched from the debris cloud. They didn't explode on contact, instead they seemed to drill into the machines, then detonated.

_'What is going on, where did those missiles come from!_' Lelouch barley managed to think as he came back to reality. He saw movement in the dust cloud, and then something enormous charged out. It took Lelouch a second to realize that it was a knightmare that charged out. For one, it was bigger then any other knightmare he has ever seen, easily 4 times bigger then the Sutherlands it just blew up. It was pure black with interlocking plates of armor all over, and what seemed to be thick black mesh/cords underneath on the arms, legs, and places where there is no armor since it would impede movement. It limbs were large and thick, and showed no visible weapons on them. Its head was equally proportionate to the body, which was a large, mostly featureless, black face with lines of colored light moving across its face with two blazing eyes, with more interlocking armor plates on the back of its head, being supported by more of the black mesh. To top it of, there was no visible cockpit, until it turned around and he saw a circular plate on its back.

_'That thing's cockpit must be buried underneath layers of armor, making it impossible to score a killing blow to cockpit, that circular plate must be the entrance to the cockpit'_ Lelouch though in wonder as the massive knightmare stretched out, as if warming up for an exercise. _'Whoever built it must be very confident that the enemy will not be able to be able to harm it, much less destroy it, if the they buried it in all that armor, eliminating the chance for an eject ability_.' Overall, the knightmare looked more like a giant that had donned midnight black armor then a super sized knightmare.

He then noticed that it had two very unique weapons for a knightmare. In its hands was a massive, black great sword, nearly as tall as its wielder, that seemed to radiate cold, and oddly shaped gun on its back near it waist, large, long, and semi-bulky. It has a large bored barrel made out of a silver-ish material _'A cannon most likely'_, two smaller barrels, a third the size made of a blackish material and positioned side-by-side to each other and directly below the large barrel '_I have no clue what those do, maybe some kind of medium grade_ _round_', and finally a series of barrels that are normal sized set in a ring around the three larger barrels _'a minigun perhaps' _made of the same material that the largest one is made of.

_'Whatever this thing is, it probably just saved me, or wanted to be the one to kill me. Hopefully it is the former'_ Lelouch thought as the black knightmare looked around at the Britannians. However before it could move to do any thing else, the Britannians opened fire with every thing they had. The black knightmare stood there and watched as the Britannians beat on it like a drum, yet they have zero results to show for their efforts. Bullets fired from infantry, vehicles machine guns, and knightmare rifles, simply shattered against the black armor, while the heavy knightmare rounds, chaos mines, and 120mm depleted uranium darts bounced off with out even disturbing its paint job in the slightest. It surveyed the forces putting up a valiant, but futile effort in trying to destroy it, then lunged at the nearest knightmare, moving with a speed that up until now Lelouch thought only the white knightmare possessed, swinging its massive sword in an upwards diagonal slash to from left to right. The blade met the knightmare and cut through the knightmare's armor as if it were paper, chopping it into 2, and the knightmare pieces was covered with frost, expanding from where the blade had come in contact with the knightmare, freezing the sakuradite and preventing the Yggdrasil Drive from exploding. It turned from the knightmare and was already destroying a tank before the two pieces fully hit the ground.

After seeing the that their weapons have done nothing to this metal monster, and then watched it cover a distance of several dozens yards nearly instantly and destroy one of their comrades with laughable ease and move on to the next target, Clovis' soldiers did what you would expect relatively un-seasoned soldiers would do when faced with an un-killable monster that can easily kill you: They panicked, hardcore. Some of them began madly firing whatever they had at the black knightmare, others turn-tailed and ran, while others still try to find cover from the mayhem to figure out their next move. The white knightmare jumped forward to meet the metal giant head-on, then realized that it was outmatched in size, weight, endurance, and was at seemingly tie for speed.

It, too, decided to duck for cover, to think of something to do. While the white knightmare managed to make it cover, the other soldiers didn't make it far. The black knightmare chased after them, using its initially burst of speed to cross the distance between it and its target. It seemed that it was actually a fairly slow moving knightmare, thus erasing the notion that it was an unstoppable, inescapable, uber weapon, and as long as the stayed out of its swinging and lunge range, they should be safe. But it was still extremely dangerous, and they didn't have the fire power necessary to damage it, and it seemed vey eager to destructively rearrange their knightmares all-over the ghetto. Tanks and APCS, didn't fare much better then the knightmares, and the ground troops were slaughtered with brutal efficiency and overkill by the black knightmare's sword.

Lelouch managed to get away from the massive knightmare and made it to cover, while all of this was going on. He watched the knightmare tear apart a force that would cause all but a large army to start worrying for their likelihood of surviving like it was child's play. He saw a lucky knightmare had managed to put a large amount of distance in-between it and the black knightmare. The knightmare also noticed this, and lifted up its left arm and pointed it at the fleeing knightmare. Several plates along its arm pop up to reveal hidden missile launchers, which were most likely the origin of the first two missiles that had destroyed the knightmares holding him. The Sutherland that was fleeing noticed this and began moving erratically, trying to throw off its aim or disengage any kind of lock it has. The black knightmare simply stood there and fired off 3 missiles from it arm, and watch as the tracked down the knightmare until they scored a successful hit and destroy on the fleeing knightmare, and continued slaughtering the other Britannian forces.

Seeing that he no longer had to worry about being exposed, Lelouch took of down an alley towards the G-1, where Clovis is. He just hoped that the black and/or white knightmare didn't come after him.

* * *

I watch as Lelouch as he runs off, most likely to go and confront Clovis. I ponder for a second, wondering if I should go and interrupt their chit-chat and try and use Clovis for something useful. I decided against it, realizing that by doing that, I will have severely altered the chain of events, and will have almost no idea as to what will happen next.

_'Sorry Clovis, you may be a really cool and nice guy in the fics that make you regretful of this decision, or don't want to do it but have no choice in the matter, but you are not like that. I saw your thoughts and see that you don't regret a single thing you did here today._' I think as I scan the area in Atlas for more opponents. All I see is broken, frosted, knightmares, wrecked APCs and burning tanks, and a horrible amount of frozen blood and gore on the ground from the infantry. I grimace at that, so I decide to clean it up. I reach around with Atlas and grab the Devastator Gun and sheath the Black Blade, the enormous great sword. It has an Absolute Zero Drive inside it, allowing it to freeze anything it touches, while remaining strong and sharp enough to cut through anything this world can throw at it. I hold up the Devastator and select one of the three main features, flamethrower. I back up far enough so I can get enough coverage, and then I pull the trigger.

Out of the twin silver barrels on the gun, a streams of white fire burst out and travel over a 100 feet towards the location of my battle. The mixture the gun uses is super compressed inside a tank is a 50 gallons, and comes out in a extremely small amount. The mixture is an extremely flammable substance, mixed out of napalm, nitroglycerin, super-compressed air, and accelerant X, an unknown substance that allows the fire to burn on any surface, in an oxygen poor/void atmosphere, and causes it to burn at a 4,000 Degrees Fahrenheit, thus the white fire. It also causes the fire to burn for a much longer amount of time than normal. I direct the stream and bath the area in the fire, burning away any traces of the terrible carnage except for the glassed ground that signifies that a high temperature substance was used here.

_'Hmm, I don't remember the Lancelot ever attacking me at any point, I wonder where it we..._' Before I could complete my thought, I heard the sound of steel smashing against concrete. I turn the Atlas and try to locate the noise, and see that the Lancelot is retreating across the roof tops. I briefly consider going after him, but decided it wouldn't be worth trouble of chasing after it when it doesn't have any of its signature weapons right, plus I want to fight the Lancelot when it is at full combat strength. As I watch the Lancelot run, the broadcast plays throughout the Ghetto of Clovis ordering the ceasefire. I can assume Lelouch at least managed to get there without getting blasted, so that is good.

Seeing that I have cleaned up my mess here, I take a quick inventory of what I have and what I can do, and anything else new. I also begin to think back to the other bounties I have received, I received the power to shape shift _'Crazy Voice'_ and I have a knightmare that is a combination of organics, nanotech, advanced armor plating and weapons, an anti-matter reactor, and a direct neural control system _'Loud Voice'_. Essential, I'm controlling a bio-mechanical knightmare. (A.N.: I got a few of my ideas from the knightmares featured in the Devil's Reaper by Derain von Harken. Check out his story, you will definitely like it. If you don't, then something is wrong with you. :P) The upside to the direct control system is that you control the knightmare like your own body, the downside, pain is still a factor. While it may be extremely diluted, pain will register in my body wherever something hits on the knightmare's body, essentially if the knightmare gets shot in the arm, I feel pain in the exact same place. I just finished up my inventory check when I received a transmission.

"Paul, you should head back to base for the debriefing, as well as getting you set up to go to school." Came a deep voice over the radio/neural pathways. Turns out that I get a crew (Wont to work on my knightmare to keep it in top shape and a base to hide it (Though he won't tell me about it in detail) and the crew from prying eyes. All included in the Final Bounty, which also includes my knightmare.

"Alright, John" I reply. I wasn't paying attention to the last part, and I don't think it was that important "I 'll be back within the hour."

"I will hold you to it" Came a curt reply, then quickly logged off. I look around the street I am on, and see that their is no one near-bye, so I decided to use probably the most advanced system ever to be put on a knightmare. I active the sound suppression on Atlas so that only the faint shaking of the ground came be felt, and nothing can be heard from the knightmare, as well as engaging a cloaking system, turning the knightmare totally invisible, there isn't even a blur in the air to tell that their is something there. Just simply nothing at all. Sadly, to have such a high quality stealth system creating total invisibility even if Atlas is running and parkouring, and not reveal a single piece of it, it puts a strain on the anti-matter reactor, limiting me to movement only, no fighting. I take one last look around the Ghetto, and began back to base. I sigh, relived that I have made it through the day without dying. With the battle of Shinjuku over, I head back to base and begin preparing myself for the next trials to come, figuring out all my Bounties, how to insert my self into Ashford Academy, and Suzaku's trial.

* * *

Alright! Chap 2 two is done! It may not be as long as Chap 1, but that Chap had to establish the O.C. and his situation.

This chapter we see things from Lelouch's eyes the majority of the time, with little interruptions every now, to help introduce certain things or set up for a certain event in the story.

We also see the Paul's Knightmare, Atlas, the Ultra-Heavy Juggernaut Knightmare and just a few of its many abilities. A complete opposite from his abilities outside the cockpit, the Atlas is made to go loud and grab attention, then proceeds to mop the floor with whoever is foolish enough to try and take this metal monster head-on and inspire fear and dread whenever it appears on the battlefield. Paul when he is on the ground is meant to be the most perfect sneak/thief/assassin possible.

As stated above, the next things we will be seeing is the getting adjusted to life at Ashford and saving Suzaku's sorry butt from the executioner's block.

I do not own Code Geass, or any other recognizable content in the story, they all belong to their proper owner's and creator's.

Please leave a comment and/or a Review, your opinion is greatly appreciated.

Inform me if there is anything confusing, missing, or if really messed something up - It makes a better writer.

Express your thoughts/wishes/desires for the next chapter!

**Note: I will not be posting anything for roughly a week in a half, as I will be going to a camp. I will try to get another chapter up around 10th of July or so, but ****no**** promises.**

**Rate, Review, and Enjoy.**

No harsh language!

Myyddraal out!


End file.
